A Demon's Heart
by Water Angel2
Summary: wat will syaoran do when he have to kill the one he loves?....RR thanks!
1. Chapter 1

As the rain clouds begin to disappear, all that remained was the little droplets left on the plants for the wetness on the ground was soon to dry up. It's been rainy for the past few days now. For there in the distance two great forces fight for the sake of the universe. One, a demon girl, or rather a young girl who no longer have control of her mind or body because a demon has taken over her body, but her heart remains in her own control. The other a queen fighting to protect the world. The two powers clashed together can result in the destruction of the world.  
  
As the girl dodged the blast of powers coming her way, she finds herself struggling to stay alive. As strong as she is, she knew that the woman before her could still defeat her. Inside she could feel her heart screaming to stop all these killing. She did not want to do this. She hated all this blood shed, but the demon inside of her lived on the blood of others and seeing sorrow and anger spread throughout the world. And she, .she cannot fight against this demon for even if she does get rid of it, there will still be those who does not know the truth and fear her.  
  
" I've had enough of this. If I destroy you now, I would be putting everyone on this planet in danger. So I guess I'll do the only thing I can. You are a poor soul and I can feel the pain you have to endure. I cannot bear to see you like this anymore. My dear girl, I can only do this much for you." With that said the queen, with tears streaming down her face, watched as her sword plunge into the demon girl's heart. She knew this was not enough to kill her, for the demon could only be killed through a certain sword and she does not have it. But as the sword hit the demon girl's body, ice started to form all around her causing both of them to freeze in a block of ice. In the distant a young boy watch as his mother, still holding onto the sword begin to freeze as well. She was sacrificing herself in order to save the world she loved so much. She turned to her young son and looked at him, showing how her heart is breaking through her eyes. "My son, in ten years this spell will be broken and this demon girl will be freed again. But she will not be in this same body. In order to protect this planet, you must use the ten years that you have to fight the sacred sword (sorry I don't know any good names for sword, he he). Then when the time comes you must bring her to this exact temple and kill her. Do you understand? I am sorry I could not buy you more time for y-"  
  
"Mother!" the young boy yelled, running towards her only to watch as the two female trapped in the ice begin to be swallowed by the earth disappearing in a instant. The boy fell to his knees hitting the ground with all his might, tears streaming from him amber eyes. "I promise you, mother, I WILL kill her!" he let out a loud scream as the rain once again returns. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone.well I don't know how many people are reading this story but judging by the review.only one.aw man. Oh well , I guess that's life. Well anyways thank u to those who read my story and I hope u like it. ENJOY  
  
Oh yea by the way, I do not own card captor sakura someone else does.  
  
Ten years later.  
  
Everything has returned to normal. Those who were alive ten years ago still remember everything that happened when their faithful queen sacrifice herself for the sake of the planet that they call home.  
  
She ran as light as a feather through the meadow, making her way to the village as fast as she can. She needed to get her chores done before her masters get angry again, but she wanted to stay and enjoy this beautiful day. However Sakura knew that she would have to endure a long beating if she is late. Even if it was her first time. At times when she run like this she would think to herself as to why she was put on this wretched planet to suffer. Strange however, that when she is beaten she does not feel the pain. It was as if there was some kind of force protecting her. So when she get beaten she does not scream, so her masters would beat her harder out of frustration. She learned that if she wanted to stopped her master from spending all of their time beating her she would have to pretend to be in pain and scream. It always worked.  
  
Sakura was a plain and simple girl. She knew nothing of her past, and like everyone else, nothing of her future. She was 18 with brown hair that went up to her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald shade that none can compare. Many of the villagers think that it is her beauty that causes her masters to beat her so much because they don't want anyone looking more beautiful than their daughter.  
  
As she finally neared the village enough to see the roof of each houses, a loud rumble from the ground sent her body flying forward and dropping down with a thud. She got up quickly this time trying to keep her balance. Then as quickly as it came the shaking stopped. Sakura finally stood up straight brushing all of the dirt off of her blouse and skirt. As she looked down to see if there was anymore dirt on her, a shadow came across her forcing her to look up.  
  
Her voice was lost at the moment she saw what was in front of her. It appeared to be a girl but she was green all over and had vines all over her. Her eyes was as cold as death. Sakura began to tremble at the sight of this thing that stood in front of her. She did not know whether she should run or remain still and hope that the thing in front of her would just go away.  
  
"My Lord has order me to bring you to him. You have something he is most interested in." The green demon said pointing at Sakura. Scared, Sakura shook her head and turned around and started running. She did not even get far before vines took hold of her arms and legs and lifting her off of the ground and high into the air. "HELP!" she screamed, struggling violently trying to get free. "Please, let go of me!"  
  
As she continued to struggle against the vines that were now devouring her, she suddenly felt all of it loosen a bit but then the grip became tight on her body once again. Wondering what was going on, she looked down to see the green demon cursing someone in front of her. She could tell that the demon was injured.  
  
"Let her go!" a male voice demanded. At the sound of it, Sakura somehow found the strength to struggle through the vines even harder. Just when she was about to lose all hope again and give up, all the vines finally came loose on their own and she quickly fell to the ground with nothing there to keep her up. Sakura had thought that she would hit the ground and die but instead, felt strong strong arms catch her. She looked up exhausted from all that just happened. Sakura found herself looking into a pair of amber eyes. 'There was something familiar about those eyes' she thought to herself as she began to drift off. The male voice once again spoke but this time to her. "Are you alright? Hold on I get you to a sa." the voice sounded so far off. Finally, everything went black. 


	3. chapter 3

Ok last chapter wasn't that interesting because I kind of rushed through it. I hope this chapter turns out better.  
  
He sat down beside the young girl lying there in his bed. She looked so calm and peaceful. Her face was lit by the moonlight coming in through the window. He smile, thinking to himself at how beautiful this girl looks, but he could not help but notice that here were bruises and scars on her arms, legs and necks.  
  
It was late in the night, when Sakura finally began to stir. She sat up quickly as if she had awakened from a bad dream. Looking around she saw that she was inside of someone's bedroom. Confused she leaned out of the window to see if it could provide her to a clue as to where she is. Her eyes widen as they lay on the beautiful rose garden. In the horizon she could barely make out the outline of a village.  
  
"You're finally awake" she turned towards the familiar voice. "Are.are you the person who saved me?" she said only to find that her throat was incredible dry. The young man nodded. "I brought you here to my castle after you passed out. My name is Syaoran." Sakura shook her head as though she had not understood a single word that he just say. "Castle?" she said softly. "I'll get straight to the point Miss." Sakura looked up smiling, "Please just call me Sakura." Syaoran nodded and continued, "I'll get straight to the point Sakura. Why was that demon after you?" Sakura's smile faded at the sound of the word demon. "I don't know," she answered softly. Syaoran stayed quiet for a while and finally let out a sigh. He found himself thinking back to what had happened earlier.  
  
"What do want with this girl?" he had asked the demon. Smiling the demon answered with a smirk, "my master wants her for she hold great power. For you see this demon, this girl, can be very useful to my master."  
  
Syaoran shook his head, staring at Sakura who had returned her attention back to the window. "Do you have any family" Sakura looked at him trying hard to answer as quickly as possible. She thought that she could say her masters were her family but in reality she was an orphan. "No." she said this time with teary eyes. Seeing that he had brought her close to tears Syaoran quickly said, "Good!" Sakura's head snapped back up looking into the eyes of the young man who saved her. 'Why did he say good' she thought to herself. "How can you say that u heartless jerk?!" she yelled out jumping. The fact that it seemed like this guy wanted her to live this lonely life struck a chord in her that caused her to freak out. "Wait you got it all wrong!" Syaoran said trying to make her understand. "Do you think that I enjoy living this lonely life? Do you think that I enjoy getting beaten because I'm the servant? Do you." Syaoran covered her mouth with one hand and his other arm was wrapped around Sakura's tiny waist.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen as she realize the position they were in. She struggled against him pounding her fist into his chest and shoulder, but it had no effect on him. "Will you just listen you stubborn little girl." Sakura stopped her pounding and stood still giving him a look that could have cut through just about anything. " I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it good because its easier for us to just leave for the North Temple without anyone having to know where we are going. That way we don't have to worry about being followed." He finally let go of her mouth but didn't realize that he still had his arm around her waist. She nodded but was still glaring at him. "What makes you think I would want to go anywhere with you?!" she burst out once again screaming. "Look" Syaoran began not realizing that he was pulling her even closer towards him but now their faces were only inches away from one another. "If you don't go then the whole world will be doom.why must you be such a brat!" That last comment sent Sakura jumping onto of Syaoran with her hands wrapped around his neck. "You stupid jerk! Who are you calling a brat? You mean insensitive jackass! You." Syaoran forced her off of him and rolled her over so that now it was he who was on top. " Look if you don't have anyone or anything here, then going with me wont be such a big deal right? After all there's nothing for you to lose!" Sakura stopped struggling, knowing that he was right. She was determined however to not give in and forgive him for calling her a brat and a stubborn little fool. Syaoran, too was determined not to forgive her for calling him all those names just because he was trying to explain things to her.  
  
After a few minutes Sakura looked away from Syaoran who was still on top of him. Syaoran trying to figure out whether that was a sign of her giving up or a trick, looked at the face of the girl he would have to kill when the time comes. His eyes grew warmer the longer he stared at her. Catching himself before she notice the look he was giving her, he silently scold himself and made up his mind to get off of her now. Should one of his servants walk in, this scene would not look good. However, right before he got off of her he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
He got up quickly and straightens out his clothes. "You should sleep as much as you can. Save you strength for tomorrow. We leave after breakfast. Goodnight" he walked out of the room and made his way to one of the guestroom since Sakura was sleeping in his.  
  
Sakura was blushing after that little peck to the cheek. Syaoran had walked out before she could say anything or yell at him. Frustrated she laid back down and placing one of the pillows on top of her head, she screamed as loud as she can, letting out all the anger she had towards her insensitive jerk, name Syaoran. 


	4. chapter 4

Yay! I got some reviews. ^ ^ I'm so happy. This is my first fanfic so getting a review is kind of a big deal to me. Thanks everyone for reviewing. At least this tells me that there are people reading my story.  
  
"Why are we going to the North temple?" Sakura asked, enjoying the view of the mountains in the distant. "Well? Aren't you going to answer me? Hey are you listening to me? Syaoran!" Syaoran's head snapped to the girl riding on the horse next t o him. A look of annoyance crossed his face because Sakura had interrupted his thought. "Don't you ever stop talking?" he asked back. Sakura grew frustrated at the fact that he had not answer her question. "Well I think I should at least have the right to know. I mean you did say that it is important that I go to this temple with you. I mean for all I know you could try to take advantage of me," Sakura started to speed up on her horse at the thought of what she had just said. What if I am right about this? She thought silently to herself.  
  
It didn't take long before Syaoran caught up to her. "What makes you think I would take advantage of a girl like you?" he could see the rage start to burn in her eyes. "I mean if I wanted to take advantage of any girl, she'll have to look pretty, with a nice body. I mean not like you who look like a walking stick!" Syaoran didn't dare to look at Sakura's face after that last comment because he knew that she was ready to kill him. "Y-y-you stu-" before Sakura was able to finish her sentence an arrow shot past her face only inches away. Syaoran turned to see who had fire that arrow but there was no one in sight. "Sakura, whatever you do you have to stay close to me unless I tell you other wise. Understood?" Sakura too afraid to do anything simply nodded in agreement. "Who do you think the arrow was meant for?" Sakura managed with obvious fear in her voice. "Me," Syaoran answered quickly never taking his eyes off of the surroundings.  
  
Sakura still on her horse stayed as close to Syaoran as possible. As much as she hate to admit it, Sakura had never really felt safe with anyone like she did with Syaoran. There was something about him that comfort her, but something about his eyes that always seem so familiar. It was as if she had seen him somewhere long before, before she was even born. As her eyes roamed around the surroundings Sakura felt a stab of energy from behind a tree. "There!" she whispered to Syaoran pointing at the tree. "Did you see someone there?" He ask looking in the direction she was pointing. Sakura shook her head, "No but I have a feeling that someone is hiding behind there," Syaoran looked at Sakura as though she was crazy. "You want me to believe that there is someone there just because you have a feeling that someone is there?" Syaoran asked in disbelief. Sakura grew angry that he didn't trust her on this. "Fine if you won't go check then I will!," As Sakura made her way towards the tree another arrow shot pass her from the direction she was heading. She stopped was again with her fear getting the best of her. She looked back to see if Syaoran was alright for he had been silent.  
  
Sakura gasped as she saw that the horse Syaoran was hit by the arrow, and was kicking about violently until finally it died. Syaoran had gotten off of the horse safely, and Sakura found herself letting out a sigh of relief. Sakura turned back to the direction that the arrows came from. Her eyes widen when she saw a man standing there with a bow and arrow in hand. He was ready to fire again. As the arrow was released, Sakura shut her eyes tight hoping that this would not be her end. But when the arrow did come near her it just barely brushed against her cheek and cutting off a few strands of her short hair. When Sakura opened her eyes again, she saw in front of her the man and Syaoran fighting. As she watched on, Sakura was unaware that someone was right behind her. It was only in a few moments that she felt an arm grab her off of the horse. "Syaoran help!" she yelled out. Syaoran at the sound of Sakura's screamed turned away from his assin long enough for the man to strike him with an arrow to his back shoulder. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled when she saw that he was hurt. She struggle harder against the person who was still holding her. Sakura assumed that her kidnapper was a guy so she did the only thing she thought would work. As her foot landed between the legs of the kidnapper, she felt his grip loosen and finally he left go of her. She turned around and saw that her kidnapper was indeed a male. Sakura took advantage of the situation while her kidnapper was still on his knees in pain and kicked him as hard as she could in the back of the head. He fell over one hand rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Sakura turned her attention back to Syaoran who was now bleeding a lot. She ran over to him at the same time the man was about to stab him with a dagger he had just taken out. "Get away from him you freak!" Sakura yelled as she stood in front of Syaoran blocking him. Sakura caught the man by the arm and tried to do as much as she can to prevent the dagger from hitting Syaoran. "Sakura, get out of the way! You're going to get hurt." Sakura still as stubborn as ever did not let go. The man seeing that Sakura had to use both of her hand to hold back his right hand, took out a hidden knife in his left hand. He raised it up high and plunged it down towards Sakura's chest. 


	5. chapter 5

Ok now where did I leave off last time.Oh yeah, I remember!  
  
"Grandpa!" a females voice shot out causing the old man to stop only an inch away from Sakura. Sakura finally let go of the old man's hand and stared in the direction of the violet hair girl. Her eyes show concern for her grandfather. She ran over and ask if the old man was alright and then turned to Sakura and Syaoran with a warm smile. "My name is Tomoyo. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into my grandfather. He's not normally like this." The violet hair girl turns her attention to Syaoran who was still bleeding uncontrollable. She gasp at the sight if his wound. "Your boyfriend, he's hurt! Come bring him to my house and I'll see if I can patch up his wound! We must hurry!"  
  
As Tomoyo dragged Syaoran and the old man off, Sakura stood there mumbling to himself. "That jerk, my boyfriend?" she mumbled. "yeah right!" As she started to get going so that she does not lose track of the girl and the two guys she remembered the other man whom she had kicked in the head earlier. She turn to see him standing there looking in the direction that the violet hair girl had gone in. Sakura blushing at the thought of her kicking him between the legs decided that she should apologize. As she made her way closer him, he began to eye her suspiciously but then loosen up a little.  
  
"I'm sorry I, um, I, uh" Sakura's face was getting redder and redder with each word. The young man smiled and simply said, "It's okay. I should be sorry for sneaking up on you like that. I guess I underestimated you. After all you are a-" His sentence was cut off when the Violet hair girl returned but the old man and Syaoran was not with her anymore. "Come on you two. We still have much to talk about and things to clear up." Sakura looked at the young man as he nodded to the violet hair girl. "I'm coming Tomoyo" Sakura turned her attention back to the girl as she disappeared once again. "We should get going," young man said as he led Sakura to the little house. Sakura, the whole time kept wondering what it was the young man was going to say before he was cut off. He was about to say that she was something but he never finished. She was about to ask him what he was saying earlier but they had already arrived at the house.  
  
In side the house Syaoran was sitting on the bed his wound all patched up. He kept an eye on the old man in front of him eying him suspiciously whenever the old man made a sudden movement. "Why did you attack me?" Syaoran asked after a long silent. The old man looked up at the boy talking to him. "Why are you with that demon?" the old man answered back with his own question. Syaoran's eyebrows shot up in surprise to hear the old man say that. "How do you know that she is a demon?" He asked back. The old man stared at Syaoran for a moment trying to decide whether or not he should answer the boy. Letting out sigh the old man decided that if he wanted to know the truth, then he too would have to be truthful. "My granddaughter, Tomoyo, she had sense a great evil coming a few days ago. She told me to be careful. Everyday I would see the same people come by here, but then I saw the two of you. There was something strange about the two of you and Tomoyo had also said that she sensed something from one of you." Syaoran sat staring at the old man as if trying to decide if that was a good enough answer. He nodded then said, "I see. I have a very good reason for being with this demon girl. I have to kill her." Syaoran said that last line with out any emotions. "I made a promise to my mother after she sacrificed herself to buy me this ten year period." Syaoran had not finish talking when the old man stood up with a shocked look on his face. "Y-y-you're the queen's son?" he said getting ready to bow down to the Prince in front of him. Syaoran got up however before the old man could and quickly told him not to say anything to anyone about his identity. "You see," Syaoran said after he got the old man to agree to keep that secret, "I have to bring her to the North Temple and kill her there. There, at the temple, is a sword that I have spent the last 9 years looking for. Another reason for my going there is because if I try to kill her anywhere else it could destroy the world. I have to kill here at the North temple because once she is within the temple's ground a barrier will hold her in there. And then I could fight with her and kill her without the worry of the fight affecting the planet. This barrier was another gift that my mother gave to the world before she died. And for everything that my mother had done, I will kill her no matter what!" Syaoran'e eye grew with anger as he thought about his mother. He had missed her so dearly.  
  
Syaoran had just finish speaking when Tomoyo came in with another young man and Sakura. "Please have a seat." Tomoyo said walking into a bedroom where Syaoran and her grandfather was talking. "I take it that Sakura does not know the true demon inside of her and that she does not know the power she hold. Am I right?" Tomoyo said suddenly. Syaoran nodded and got up to go see Sakura. Tomoyo looked at her grandfather with sad eyes. "It's a shame that this girl, I can feel that she had a very pure heart. Her heart is the purest I have encounter, and yet a demon possess her body. It is only a matter of time the demon awake from its slumber. And when the time comes, she will have to be killed by the one she trusts the most." 


	6. chapter 6

Ok thanks for the review. Sorry for not updating sooner. Been too busy with emotional problems. *Sigh* what a life..  
  
It took only two days for Syaoran's wound to heal with the medicine that Tomoyo had given him. Each day Syaoran would discuss with the old man about how he should go about with killing Sakura, and each day the old man found it harder to answer Syaoran's question because he had become very fond of Sakura. Eriol, the guy that Sakura kicked between the legs, would come by the house each day. Sakura soon found out that he cared a lot about Tomoyo but she did not know whether or not Tomoyo knew.  
  
After a week of staying there, Syaoran decided that it was time to set off again. He felt that they were running out of time. After they said their goodbyes, Syaoran had to drag Sakura out of there because she did not want to leave her new friends. They did not get far before they heard two voices shouting out to them. It was Tomoyo and Eriol. "Can we come along," Eriol said as he approached them. Sakura's smile widen as she nodded, but Syaoran only had a puzzled look on his face. "Tomoyo smiled and walked past Syaoran towards Sakura. As she passes him, she whispered quickly, "I'll explain later." With that, the four set off towards the North Temple.  
  
As they got deeper into a forest night was coming fast and both of the girls agreed that they should set up camp. Eriol and Syaoran had to agree also because they were hungry and they had been walking on all day. Once they set up camp Sakura wondered off to a nearby river with Tomoyo trailing behind her. "Isn't it beautiful out here?" Sakura asked more to herself than to Tomoyo. Tomoyo simply smiled and went to splash her face with some water. But before she could touch the water, a stream of energy shot through her as she stood up and jumped at Sakura telling her to get down on the ground. Sakura fell with the weight of Tomoyo on top of her and rolled over towards the river. She sat up rubbing her head ready to ask why Tomoyo tackled her like that. Tomoyo stood closely to the sitting Sakura and looked around eying everything suspiciously. Sakura was confused still rubbing the back of her head.  
  
Then suddenly Tomoyo started to chant something that Sakura was unable to hear. Tomoyo bent down and placed one finger on the ground, which Sakura thought was weird, but then she heard Tomoyo say loudly, "Release!" Suddenly the gust of wind shot up from where Tomoyo finger was on the ground and started to form a circle around the two girls. Sakura watched on confuse and then she saw a beam of blue energy coming towards Tomoyo and Sakura finally understood everything. The burst of energy that had encircled them had blocked out the energy beam towards them. "Show yourself!" Tomoyo demanded as her force field died down and disappeared.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo turned to the River as the water started to move violently. Then in the center a yellow light appeared as the water began to swirl in the center of the yellow light. A figure started to form. "Water demon," Tomoyo muttered. Sakura was no longer surprise to see such a sight in front of her, but she felt as though she had something in common with the demon. Somehow she felt that they share something. The water demon did not wait for formal introduction before charging at Tomoyo. 'Why is it that every time I'm with someone, that person is always a target' Sakura thought to herself feeling responsible. Tomoyo unaffected by the sight of the Water demon charged stood her ground. As the two met a swirl of wind and water encircled the two. Sakura could no longer see what was going on inside there. She saw beams of light shoot out in all direction from where the two fought. Suddenly Sakura felt a silky cloth wrapped around her. She couldn't move her arms. She was whirled around until she saw a figure dressed all in yellow. "Let go of me!" Sakura shouted as she struggled. Her mind racing back to the time when she was caught by that other demon and she wonders why she keep getting herself into these kind of situation.  
  
The fighting between the Water demon and Tomoyo was still going on in back of her so Sakura felt that she must save herself this time. She looked at the figure in front of her and rushed toward the person. But as Sakura was about to tackle that person down, the figure jumped up high and flipped over Sakura landing in back of her. With one single movement the figure hit Sakura in the back of her neck, causing her to pass out.  
  
The figure held onto Sakura and looked at the direction where the violet hair girl and the demon were fighting. "Let go of her!" the figure turned towards the voice. She saw two young men standing there. One was a guy with navy blue hair and wore glasses. And the other was, someone she had not expected to see. The figure at the sight of Syaoran handed the passed out girl to the navy blue hair guy. Then the person went to Syaoran and wrapped their arm around him. With the softest female voice the figure held onto the shocked Syaoran and whispered, "Syaoran, finally..." 


	7. chapter 7

The girl held onto Syaoran with the most affection. He seem confused with the sudden hug from her. "Wait, who are you?" He said pulling away from the strange girl. At first the girl looked at him confused as if she didn't know what he was talking bout. Then she pulled the her hood off revealing her full entire face. The sight of her face caused Syaoran to gasped in surprise, but then he was soon overcomes with joy to finally recognize the person that was standing in front of him. This time it was Syaoran who hugged the girl first.  
  
All the while Eriol stood there still carrying the passed out Sakura in his arm. It wasn't til a moment has passed that everyone remembered the two fighting girls still entrapped in the cyclone of wind and water. Eriol placed down Sakura where he thought that she would be safe and turn his attention towards the battle. Behind him he could hear that Syaoran and the mysterious girl was talking about something but he could not make out what anyone of them was saying. In front of him the battle between Tomoyo and the water demon still raged on. He wanted to rush in and help her but he didnt know if that was such a good idea because he might get in her way and bring more danger to her. So he decided to stand there and wait ready to fight should Tomoyo becomes in need of help.  
  
Within the fight Tomoyo found that this fight was taking far too long. It was as though this water demon enjoyed fighting with her. Tomoyo was getting tired of this fight and decided to end it once and for all. Sakura had finally came about and sat up just in time to hear a loud explosion causing everyone to turn towards the fight. As the cloud of dirt cleared away, the three people standing by could see that Tomoyo was standing but the water demon had disappeared. All that was left was a trail of water that led back to the river. Tomoyo looked to be perfectly ok but it was clear through her eyes that she was exhausted. As she fell to her knees, Eriol rushed over to catch her before she hit the ground. Sakura who was still sitting on the ground felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and looked around for the strange figure that had attacked her earlier. Her eyes scanned the area and came upon Syaoran and the person who had attacked her. Sakura found herself speechless at the sight of the two of them with their arms around each other.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Eriol asked still holding onto Tomoyo, Sakura nodded her head and stood up slowly so that she wont get light headed. She wasnt quite sure how hard she got hit in the head. By the time Sakura got up, Eriol was now carrying Tomoyo who had fallen asleep. Whatever happened in the battle had really worn her out not only that they had been traveling all day. "let's head back to camp," Sakura said to Eriol. He nodded his head in agreement but then turned his attention to Syaoron. Syaoran finally remembering his friends, came over with the girl trailing after. No one said anything as the group made their way back to camp.  
  
After Tomoyo was places inside a tent sleeping peacefully, everyone else gathered around the fire. Sakura sat off by herself on a big rock closely being watched by the girl who had knocked her out earlier. Eriol noticed this and suddenly asked, " who are you and how do u know Syaoran?" The girl at first didnt seem to hear him but then finally turned towards Eriol. Her eyes soften to a gentler tone when she turned towards him. It was not the same cold eyes she stared at Sakura with. Just as she was about to answer, Syaoran stepped in and said," This is my wife, Meiling." 


	8. chapter 8

yes yes I know the last chapter wasnt that interesting. It was actually kind of confusing for me. heheh sorry about that. And dont worry about Meiling being his "wife" but its just something i put in to throw the readers off. Anyways dont worry it'll all tie together in the end.  
  
CCS is not mine it belongs to someone else.....  
  
"WIFE?!" Eriol exclaimed. Sakura felt her body go weak at the sound of the word, but she remained still on the rock she was sitting. "Yes, she is my wife. We were married two years ago. Due to an illness, Meiling had to go find a hermit that could cure her rare disease. It has been soo long since I've seen her." Eriol stared at Syaoran in amazement although his facial expression seem so relaxed and calm. Meiling was sitting back down staring into the fire now blushing at the sound of Syaoran calling her his wife.  
  
It took a long time for Syaoran to take her as his wife when they first wed. It was understandable since they got married only after meeting each other two days before the wedding, but can you expect from an arranged marriage. Syaoran had wanted to go through the marriage only in order to forfill the wishes of his dead mother. He wanted her to be happy where she was now looking down upon him. Evenutally as time passed, Syaoran finally came to accept Meiling as his wife, but his feelings for her did not change much. He started to have feelings for her but those feelings were not strong. Meiling on the other hand fell in love with Syaoran the first day she met him. It was sort of love at first sight. After a long seperation due to her journey in search of a cure, Meiling was able to track down her husband knowing that around this time he would be searching for the demon girl. She was shocked to learned that Syaoran had found the demon so quickly.  
  
Syaoran quickly told the story about the two of them to Eriol and some what to Sakura since they did not know whether or not she was listening to his story. After he was done, Meiling stood up and went over to Syaoran holding onto one of his arm, "And i've missed him soo muched this past year." She said cheerfully. For a moment Meiling appeared to look like a little girl holding onto her first crush and not letting go of him. Sakura listening on the whole conversation got up announced that she was going to sleep and went into the tent that she shared with Tomoyo.  
  
As she walked into the tent, Sakura saw that Tomoyo had not been sleeping. She was awake the whole time meaning she heard everything. Tomoyo sat up the moment she saw Sakura and said in fake surprise,"Well what do you know? His wife...." Sakura sat down on the sheet that she had laid out as a bed and looked at Tomoyo trying to figure out wat Tomoyo was getting at. Unable to figure it out, Sakura said goodnight and went to sleep without saying anything afraid that if she did her true feelings would show.  
  
Once everyone was asleep, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling to one tents and the guys to the other, the fire began to slowly die out. Syaoran laid awake in the tent trying to go to sleep while Eriol quietly snore by his side. In the girl's tent everyone is asleep but Sakura seem to be tossing and turning alot. She was moaning as though she was in pain. Tomoyo and Meiling awakened to the sound of Sakura's moaning and sat up asking each other what happened. At first they thought Sakura was awake also but it turns out that she was still asleep. In an instant, Sakura opened her eyes as if automatic and screamed in pain grabbing onto her chest. She sat up, seemingly unaware of the two girls beside her. They all stared at her in surprise. Sakura was now breathing hard. Footsteps could be heard and soon Eriol and Syaoran popped their head into the tent to ask if everyone was alright. The sight of Sakura stopped them before they could finish asking their question.  
  
Sakura who was still breathing hard and grabbing onto her chest in pain with her right hand slowly began to make her way outside the small tent. Her hands were trembling as she reached for the two guys to move out of her way. "G-g-get out of my way," a cold voice from within her demanded. Sakura then pushed both of the guys away and ran outside feeling the cold night air surround her. Sakura felt herself becoming cold. "Fire..." she whispered. Something was controlling her legs as she felt herself make her way towards where the fire use to be. Some of the woods used to feed th fire was still there. As she stood there, a glow from within the center of her chest came and Sakura felt herself losing control over her body. In an instant flames started to spread all around her. The whole time Syaoran and the others stood there watching in amazement. Tomoyo tried to run in to stop but she felt something strong and powerful. Something surrounding Sakura that made her hold back. The flames swirled around Sakura for a moment, and once again the fire woods were lit on fire again. Sakura stepped on the flames as though it was nothing and came to the outside of the fire.   
  
There was something wrong. Sakura was not looking right. Although in appearance she looked ok and umharmed, the looked in her eyes sent chills. Her eyes was soo cold and full of anger, it made it seem as though.....as though......Sakura was someone else. Everyone watched Sakura and felt the strong presence that surrounded the area. It gave them all a bad feeling. Sakura turned to her friends and watched them with cold eyes, " I will kill you all, " she said without any emotions. 


	9. chapter 9

Sorry!!!! so so sorry! I know its been a while since I updated. I'm so sorry...  
  
CCS still not mine...  
  
Although everyone but Meiling seem shocked to hear the words coming out of Sakura's mouth. They all got ready for the worst as she advanced closer and closer towards them. With each step, a gust of wind sweeps across the forest and the energy emerging from within Sakura could be felt getting stronger and stronger. She extended her right hand and a blue flame appear from within the palm of her hand. It grew as she lifted herself off the ground and was now floating. Withing the blink of an eye, she flew forward shooting blue flames at the people in front of her. They all jumped out of the way almost becoming incinerated. Now the other four are seperated, and they are now surrounding Sakura. Meiling shot forward first to attack Sakura, unable to hear as Syaoran yelled to her to stop. Sakura stood her ground as Meiling threw a punch at her, but was unable to penetrate through the force field guarding Sakura. The energy put into the punch was reflected back toward Meiling as she was blown back into a tree and got knocked out. Syaoran quickly rushed to the side of his fallen wife to see if she was alright. Sakura this time went straight to hit Syaoran while he was busy with Meiling but stopped right before she could hit him.   
  
"No! NO! GET OUT OF MEE!!!" Sakura shrieked. She began to fight within herself, as though there was a part of her mind that was trying to take over. Syaoran and the other watched as Sakura struggle to try and overcome the power of the demon inside of her. They were helpless to do anything to help for if they try to it might weaken the real Sakura and cause the demon inside of her to take over. They couldn't risk having the demon girl be released so soon or else they would be putting the world in danger once again and their plan of getting her to the temple and killed there would go down the drain. "Help me..." Her voice had grown weak as she began to stumble onto the ground, her head in her hands as though she was having a really bad headache. Tomoyo ran over to catch her before she hit the ground. Sakura laid there in Tomoyo's arm limp and unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**this part of the chapter takes place within Sakura's mind while she is still unconcious**  
  
Sakura wondered around an empty surrounding. There were mist everywhere and it was hard for her to figure out where she was. She stopped as she saw a figure in front of her. She couldn't quite make out what the person look like. "Who are you?" Sakura asked the figure. Each time Sakura took one step closer to the figure, it seem to become farther and farther away from her. "It's been such a long time." A voice came from the figure. What startled Sakura though was that the voice was her own voice. The figure in front of her possessed her voice. "I'll be free once again, but you are still not strong enough for me to take control of. They are simply fooling you. It is a trap that they have set for themselves. I can see it now, Sakura, within a few days your body will grow strong, stronger that you've ever been before. And it is then that I will come for what is mine. Do not fight it when the time comes, or else your mind will be doom to wander in an eternal darkness. Your spirit maybe strong, but my powers are stronger. When your heart turns cold, it is then that your body will become strong enough to hold my powers. Don't try to prevent this, sakura, for it was destine that you and I become one..." The figure disappeared leaving Sakura confused as to what had just happened. Sakura stood there wondering, "What did she mean by when my heart turns cold?..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, Skaura are you ok" Tomoyo's voice asked full of concern. Sakura began to stir and eventually her eyes shot open and she noticed Tomoyo's face and Eriol right above her. Sakura sat up feeling a throbbing pain in her head. She realized that she was in the guy's tent. "What happened? What am I doing here? Where's Meiling and Syaoran?" The questions poured out of Sakura even though it was quite clear that she was still very weak. Tomoyo quickly expained everything that happened last night. Sakura could remember parts of it as the memories of what happened started to come back to her. "Oh my gosh! Where's Meiling? Is she alright?!" Sakura asked forgetting for a moment that she herself was not feeling too well. "She's fine." Tomoyo answered trying to calm her friend down. She hesitated before adding in, "Syaoran is attending to her." Sakura finally laid back down with a simple "oh". Inside her head, she wa trying to figure out whether or not she should tell the others about what she dreamt of when she was unconscious. Seeing the tired look on Tomoyo and Eriol, she decided it was best that she saved it for later. IT was clear that they didn't get much sleep because of what happened last night. "Go to sleep," Sakura said to the both of them as she herself drifted back to sleep also. In the back of her mind, Sakura couldn't stop thinking bout what was going to happen in a few days. What could the figure have meant when she said that they had set up a trap for themselves. Was there something that the others were hiding from her? 


End file.
